1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe connection and, more particularly, to a quick release pipe connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pipe connection comprises a first connector connected to a first pipe, and a second connector connected to a second pipe and combined with the first connector by a screw member. Thus, the first pipe and the second pipe are connected by the pipe connection. However, the second pipe cannot be mounted on or detached from the first connector easily so that the pipe connection is not assembled and disassembled easily and rapidly, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operating the pipe connection.